fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1: That's what Yoshi said!
As they are about to leave Mushroom Square, a Toad stops Pyrouge and tells him about items. The heroes stock up on supplies and make their way through the Fungus Way. They make it to the end where they find 2 Fire Bros. They prevent Pyrouge from passing, and they engage in a fight. Pyrouge defeats the Koopas and they leave behind a Fire Wristlet. A toad then comes out of hiding and teaches Pyrouge about equipping weapons. Afterward, Pyrouge and Friends find them selves at Mushroom Dock. Pyrouge states that they might find something to help him get back home by going to Yoshi Island. They try to get a ride on the Ferry, but it is under repair. The captain can't repair it, however, as Buzzy Beetles stole his wrench. Pyrouge goes back through Fungus Way and finds the group of Buzzy Beetles with the wrench. They are about to fight, but one of the Buzzy Beetles states that it belongs to a special Buzzy Beetle named Torque. Pyrouge says that he just needs to borrow it and he'll return it later. Pyrouge takes the wrench and gives it to the captain to repair the ferry. The Ferry is then running and they shove off for Yoshi Island. On the Island, Luigi tells Pyrouge that Yoshi would be able to lend a helping hand in the adventure. Pyrouge agrees that they should find Yoshi and ask him to join in the adventure. They enter the village and find that all the Yoshis are gone and have been replaced by Magikoopas. As they search the houses for Yoshi, they find that the Magikoopas have transformed all the Yoshis on the island into eggs. Pyrouge defeats the Magikoopas guarding the eggs and heats them up to set them free. He does this with 5 other eggs around the island until he finally makes it to the cliff top. Here there are various Magikoopas that prevent Pyrouge from progressing. The freed Yoshis then swallow the Magikoopas and turn them into eggs as both revenge and as thanks toward Pyrouge and company. The heroes make it to the cliff top where they find Kamek and a green Yoshi egg that looks like Yoshi's. Kamek then exclaims that Bowser demands an omelet brunch and that he will get it. He then travels down the Yoshi Chasms with the egg with Pyrouge in hot pursuit. Kamek then reaches a dead end and has no choice but to fight them. Peach and Luigi distract him as Pyrouge frees Yoshi from the egg and they battle the maniacal Magikoopa. Kamek puts up a good fight, but is defeat at the hands of Pyrouge. Yoshi then agrees to help Pyrouge find his way home(using his signature ground pound move) as they progress through the chasm. They eventually find an oddly shaped Green Rock and claim it for their own. As they return to the castle, Toadsworth explains that it is part of the mystical Rainbow Star, that's powers are so great that they are unknown. Pyrouge assumes that the power will be great enough to bring him home, so our 4 Heroes search for the Rainbow Star pieces. Category: Chapters